A NaruSaku Novelization
by Calik
Summary: Naruto comes back without Sasuke and Sakura realizes that she doesnt really like sasuke.NaruSaku, InoShika, NejiTen, maybe KibaHina
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first Naruto fic ever! Yahooo! By the way people, just to let yall know, this is going to be taking place as they return with Sasuke. So anyways, on with the story!

"talking"

'thinking'

'flashbacks'

Chapter 1: The return

'I hope that they return today.' Sakura was waiting just outside the gate, looking towards the horizon for any movement. The guards were looking at her and shaking there head.

"Oh my god! There here! I must go and tell Tsunade-sama immediately!"

She ran off with clouds of dirt in her wake.

Meanwhile.

"Yahoo! I cant believe were back at Konoha!" A loud, obnoxious boy shouted, covered in blood. "Alright Ichiraku! Here I come!"

"Hold up Naruto! We must first give a report to the hokage. Man, this is so troublesome."

"Shikamarus right Naruto. First Tsunade, then Ichiraku."

"Bark bark!"

"Yes, that's right Akamaru! Were almost there! Then its dog food for you!"

"Bark bark!"

"Ah Sakura! My true love! Maybe youll go out on a date with me someday. Once you get over Sasuke, I know that youll fall in love with me!"

"Oh my god! Lees got a point! We failed to bring back Sasuke. Dammit! Shes going to be really angry with us!" Naruto pointed out.

"Oh shit! I got to sit through Inos yelling and now Sakuras.Why me!" Shikamaru said.

"Yahoo! It's a cussing fest! Fuck, Dammit, bitch, ass, shit hell.."

"Shuttup Kiba! This is no cussing fest! Were just mad godammit!"

"There you go again Naruto! Why can you all cuss and I cant!"

"Ill answer that for you Kiba."

"Oh really Chougi, why cant I cuss with the rest of them?"

"Because you don't know when to stop doofus!"

"Hey! Who you calling doofus moron!"

"Turd!"

"Akamarus shit!"

Naruto butted in, "Ooooooh! That's a bad diss! I don't know if Chougi can beat it!"

"Watch and learn Naruto! Jiraiyas helper on Icha Icha Paradise!"

"DANGIT! I LOST!"

Neji, who was quiet through the whole thing said, "Shuttup and pay attention to where your going Kiba! Your about to hit a tree."

"Fine time to tell me Neji!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sakura rounded up Tsunade, Kakashi, Tenten, Ino, Kurenai, Asuma. and Hinata.

"Here they come! I wonder if the mission was a success?" Sakura ran out to greet them, face slowly falling. "Wheres Sasuke Naruto?"

Naruto frowned, "Im sorry Sakura, but….. I had to kill him. There was no other choice. He was already Orochimarus apprentice and he even had the curse seal. This is what happened at the final moments."

_Flashback_

"_Why Sasuke! Why did you leave Konoha?"_

"_Because if I ever stayed there, I wouldn't have gotten any stronger and my brother would have killed me the next time we fought. I had to go so Orochimaru could make me stronger!"_

"_Is that all you care about? There is Sakura waiting for you in Konoha! Theres Kakashi-sensei waiting to teach us as a team again! Hell! The whole town acknowledges you as the best shinobi in the whole village for your age! And you still are willing to leave to gain power?" Naruto let his tears fall to the ground, sobs shaking his body._

"_Yes."_

_Naruto got a hold of himself and charged up a rasengan. "Im sorry Sasuke, but if you cant agree to those terms, then Im afraid ill have to kill you."_

"_Yes, this is the moment ive been waiting for!" Sasuke charged up a chidori._

"_Rasengan!"_

"_Chicori!"_

_Their jutsus met and a huge explosion met all the ears for miles away._

_Suddenly, Naruto went into a puff of smoke._

"_Im sorry Sasuke, but that was a clone."_

_Naruto plunged his rasengan into Sasukes gut. Sasuke fell to the ground with his eyes misted over._

"_N..aruto… Im so…rry… i… should….ha…ve ca….me wi…th…you…. Ugh!"_

_Naruto clutched Sasukes hand, not believing that he was dead. He then let out all of his emotions._

"_Why did you have to die Sasuke! You were what made me get stronger! I always wanted to beat you, but you always beat me! Oh god! What will I tell Sakura?"_

_End flashback_

"And that's what happened Sakura. Its okay if you hate me for the rest of your life. I had to kill him. Im sorry."

Sakura buried her face into his shirt and clinged onto him. Kakashis eyes looked down with sadness. Everyone else was sad that a boy so young had to experience death of a comrade. No, not a comrade, a friend.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Im sorry about the short chapter! I really am! Im going to try and update as fast as I can, but I have another story going on at the same time. And everyone in this story is 16. All Chunnin. Don't ask me why Im about to do this, but… a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a aa a a a a a aa a a a a a a a aa a a a a a a a a aa a a aa a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a asa s s s s s s s s a a aa a aa v b b b b b b b c d e f g h I j k l m n o p q r s t u v w x y z a q s d f g h j ki jhg f d cx v h j h f d s s d f g h hj yh g d s cx vg jg w f n o w I k n o w m y a b c s n e x t t I m e w o n t y o u s I n g w I t h m ea a a a a a aa a aa a aa a b l a h b l a h b l a h vb l a h b l a h o n a n \d o n a N D O N. t h e e n d !

Please review… Make me happy….


	2. Chapter 2

Yo wassup people! Im back with another chapter! Ill try to make this chapter a little bit longer. Im sorry about the delay in updating, but I just got Kingdom Hearts 2. It rocks! And now to answer your reviews,

BlueSpirit17: Im sorry that this story was saddening for you. But don't worry! Ill try and make it happier and more cheerful!

Logan21: Im glad that you like this story! I hate Sasuke, so I had him die. Yes, I am evil in some ways.

Tenten-San: Don't worry, Sakura will get over her loss of Sasuke and realize that Naruto is there for her through thick and thin.

ShadowKitsune67: Yup. Very bad timing. I didn't have Orochimaru kill him because I wanted him to have some last minute talking with Naruto.

TWISTEDBroly77: I hate Sasuke! All he does is act like an ass! Nice reply.

Full-metal-sousuke: ok.

And now! On with the chapter!

Chapter 2: The Sleep Over

They had a proper burial for Sasuke even though they didn't have the body. Everyone gave their comments on what his accomplishments were and such.

Kakashi walked up to the stage, "He was a very talented shinobi in everything he did. He protected us in times of need, and I was honored to be his sensai." Everyone clapped and he went back down.

Iruka went next. "Well… ummmm….. He was always the top of the class in the academy and I am very sad to be attending his burial when he was out of the academy for no more than 7 years." Once again, everyone clapped and he stepped down the stage.

A lot of other people went up, said how sad that they were that Konoha had to lose a shinobi like him and such. Finally, Naruto went up.

"I am sad to say that my hands were the ones to kill him." Everyone gasped, but he still continued. "His final words were that he regretted his decision, and that the Uchiha clan was no more. It turns out that his life long dream was accomplished. He finally killed his brother, Itachi." There was no clapping when Naruto left the stage. Murmuring started to fill the air about how it was the demon that killed Sasuke.

Some braver ones shouted out that he should be killed for murdering Sasuke, or he should have a punishment. Tsunade yelled for attention.

"Alright people! That's enough! Naruto did whats best for the Konoha! If I was in his position, I would have killed Sasuke too! He was an S-class criminal! Those of you who object will be put into cells! Am I clear? Good. The burial is over! Go home now!"

The crowd left. A few people stayed behind, but eventually left. Naruto stayed for several hours, staring at Sasukes grave. He heard thunder in the background, and footsteps coming up from behind him. He felt gentle hands grab his wrist and twirl him around.

"Sakura? You should be home right how. Its raining and I don't want you to get wet."

"Never mind that Naruto. Its you that shouldn't be out. Whats wrong though? The burial is over and everyone has gone home. Why haven't you?"

"It turns out that when I came to my house after my training with Jirayia, it was destroyed. I had nothing left but vandalism on my walls." Naruto said with a sad smile.

"Why didn't you tell Tsunade about this, Naruto? Im sure that she would have gotten a new one for you. You are, after all, her favorite shinobi. Your practically her child!" Sakura argued.

"Its not like that Sakura. I would have to go through insurance and stuff like that, but I don't have the money. I barely have enough money to go to the Ichiraku. Usually they pity me and give me free food."

"Naruto! Why didn't you tell me that you were so poor! I would have helped you out! At least ask for help once in a while!"

"Well, you were too caught up with Sasuke to even notice me. Every time I try to talk to you, you ignore me and try to talk to Sasuke. All my life I have been shunned from the adults, and the kids my age."

"What! Why did they shun you and act like you were nobody?" Sakura asked.

"Im sorry Sakura. I really am. I just don't want to answer that question."

"Its okay Naruto. If that's how you feel about it, then ok."

"Thanks for understanding Sakura."

"Now. Theres a house right across from mine that's on sale. How much money do you have?"

"Well, lets see. I have…. Ummm… 56 yen in all."

"Man Naruto! You really are poor! That house is worth 50 ryo! Ill ask my parents if they will let you borrow some money."

"Thanks Sakura. You have no idea how much this means to me."

"No problem. You can stay at my house for the night." (no! not like that! Like a friend sleeping over!)

"Really? Thanks Sakura."

They headed on down until they reached Sakuras street.

"Well, that's the house that's on sale. Do you think that its big enough?"

"Are you kidding Sakura? My other house was maybe a sixth this size!"

"Good. This is where youll be living at for a while. Tomorrow, we go and buy the house and move in all of your stuff."

"Sakura, I don't have a lot of stuff. All I have is my ninja gear. They took all of my possessions."

"oh. Ok. Well, lets go."

They entered Sakuras house with Naruto ooooohing and aaaaahing. They headed upstairs to Sakuras room. She took out two pillows and two blankets.

"This is your sleeping bag, and her is your pillow." Sakura said while giving Naruto the stuff. "You can head on downstairs and wait for me in the living room. Its right by the kitchen."

Naruto headed downstairs and set up his stuff. Sakura came down after him in pajamas that had cherry blossoms all over them.

"Nice pajamas, Sakura. They look really nice on you!" Naruto pointed out.

"Thanks Naruto." Sakura replied. She set up her stuff right next to Narutos. "Ill be right back Naruto. I just have to go and brush my teeth. I suggest that you do the same thing."

"But Sakura….." Sakura left Naruto. "I don't have a toothbrush." He finished quietly.

Sakura came back downstairs. "Well, what do you want to do now?" Sakura asked.

"Ummmm…. Go to sleep?" Naruto said.

"Cmon Naruto! Hey! I know! What was it like when you were a child?"

"Do I have to answer that Sakura?"

"Yes! Now tell me!"

"Okay, here it goes.

"_Alright class! Your all dismissed!" Iruka said. _

_One boy stayed behind._

"_Naruto! Hello? I said your all dismissed! That means that you can go now!"_

"_But sensei, If I go, everyone else will make fun of me! Their all mean to me!" Naruto said._

"_Its alright. Hey! I know! Ill treat you to the Ichiraku! How about that?"_

"_Thanks sensei!"_

"And the rest I would rather not talk about Sakura. Sorry."

"Its ok Naruto. But know this, I will find out one way or another."

"Ok. Now, since I told you about my childhood, how about you tell me about yours?"

"Grrrrr….. fine! I didn't expect you to use that against me! Alright, so back when I was younger……"

"_Hey billboard prow! Why do you still hang around here! No one likes you, so just go away!"_

_A blond haired girl came and punched her in the face. "Shuttup Sarah!" (that's what Ill call her.)_

"_That's it Yamanaka! Its on!"_

_Iruka came in between the two and yelled, "That's enough! Both of you! Follow me this instant!"_

"_Thanks Ino." Sakura whispered to her as she came by._

"_No problem!"_

"And that was that. Ever since she met Sasuke shes changed into a git!"

Naruto stared at her and said, "And who else does that?"

"Ummmmm…… me. Crap! No wonder Sasuke thought that I was annoying!"

"That's right Sakura."

Suddenly a voice yelled downstairs, "Sakura! Go to sleep!"

Sakura yelled back to her, "Ok mom!" She then turned to Naruto, "Well, we have to go to sleep. Tomorrow, we get that house for you."

"Thanks Sakura. Good night."

"Good night Naruto."

A/N: Well, that turned out to be shorter than I expected. Let me know if you guys want longer chapters, but remember, it will be longer periods before I update. If you all want me to update sooner, expect the chapters to be this long. Let me know in a review. Thanks!

And remember to review! Their always appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

Yo wassup people! Im back with another chapter of A NaruSaku Novelization! Its so hard to get my butt on a chair and write because ive been grounded until summer and Kingdom Hearts 2 is so addicting! But, I still write and play anyways. If I behave in my classes, ill be ungrounded, which means faster updating. Also, I want all of you to know that in the first chapter, there was a lot of profanity because in my opinion, Kiba should be a trash talker. And now to answer all of your reviews:

FreetodrinkSR: Im glad that you like it. Ill try to update as soon as I can.

Full-metal-souske: k. ill try to make them longer. Naruto will eventually tell Sakura about Kyuubi.

Logan21: Thanks for the compliment. (If it wasn't, ill take it as one anyways.) Party site! Party site!

Endless Snow: Muahahahaha! Errrr… ahem. I hate Sasuke so I had him die. Arent I so evil?

DarkMagician1121: Well, if you don't like the story, heres a little advice. STOP READING IT! And thanks for the constructive criticism.

BlueSpirit17: Im glad you like the story and I hope you will continue to like it.

Sakura and Neji sitting in a tree: Well, heres the next chapter.

Now, on with the story!

Chapter 3: Pancakes

The next morning Sakura woke up and started to make pancakes.

"Hey Naruto! Do you like pancakes?" Sakura yelled.

"What are pancakes Sakura?" Naruto yelled back.

"Never mind that! Ill just make them whether you like them or not."

Sakura got out all of the ingredients only to realize that she needed some eggs. She yelled upstairs, "Hey mom! Im going to the store to get some eggs!"

Her mom yelled down to her, "Okay! Take Naruto with you! I don't want him to be here with no one that he knows!"

Sakura and Naruto headed out the door. The store was down 5 blocks. When they reached the store, Sakura saw Ino and Shikamaru shopping together. Sakura went up and started to tease them.

"Well well, what do we have here? Ino-pig and Shikamaru shopping together and holding hands! I wonder what that means?"

Ino started blushing. "What? Ummmm…. Shikamaru! Why were you holding my hand!"

Shikamaru stared at her in disbelief. "What! You were the one who asked me to go shopping with you! And you were also the one who took my hand in yours!"

Ino then started to get a sly smile. "Hey Fore-head girl! Why are you here with Naruto?"

"Because we were put of eggs and I had to make breakfast for us!" Sakura instantly regretted saying those words.

"Us? What was Naruto doing at your house?" Ino asked.

"ummmmmm…. He was…. Never mind Ino-pig! Cmon Naruto! Lets go and get those eggs!" Sakura and Naruto headed off into the egg section.

"I wonder if Naruto was sleeping over at her house? Oh well, lets go Shikamaru! And this time, if you see Sakura, quickly take your hand off of mine!"

Sakura and Naruto bought the eggs and went home.

"Actually Sakura, Im not that hungry after all." Naruto said.

"Well, eat it anyway! Ill force it down your throat if I have to! We didn't walk to the supermarket for nothing!" Sakura yelled while shaking her fists up and down.

Naruto cowered behind the counter. "Okay Sakura! Ill eat it! Just don't hurt me! Last time you got angry you punched me through the wall! I was in the hospital for a couple hours! You know how much I hate hospitals!"

"Good. Ill make the pancakes and Ill call you in when its done." Sakura said.

Naruto went outside to train for a while. He started by running around Konoha five times. He then did 100 push ups, sit ups, and squats. He took out his kunai and threw them on some nearby trees. He saw a bird fly by and poop right beside him. He was angry because that could have hit him, so he threw one of his shuriken at it and killed the animal. He then went and sprinted around Konoha twelve more times. (Im going to have Naruto specialize in speed.) On his eighth lap, Sakura called him in. He jogged up to Sakura with very little sweat on his face.

"Bout time Sakura! I was starting to build up an appitite!" Naruto said.

"Well, its ready. Now, dig in!" Sakura replied.

Naruto took a bite and complimented on the chefs work. He went back for seconds, and thirds, and fourths, and kept on eating the pancakes until they were out of eggs.

"Hey Naruto, are you still hungry? I can always go to the store and get more eggs." Sakura offered.

"Thanks Sakura, but I think that Im done." Naruto said while burping.

"Eww Naruto! That's disgusting! Theres a lady in front of you ya know!" Sakura criticized.

"So? What does that have to do with anything?" Naruto asked.

"Never mind! Lets just go and buy that house for you." Sakura walked out of the house and down the street to where the house was on sale. "Alright! This is it….. wait! They lowered the cost of the house! Its now 50 off!" Sakura exclaimed.

"Uhhhh…. Is that a good thing?" Naruto asked Sakura while scratching his head. Sakura smacked him in the arm. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being stupid! 50 off means that it's a lower price than it originally was!" Sakura explained.

"Oh! I get it! Its like I demolish a guy and theres only a marshmallow left!" Naruto said.

"No! That's not…. Never mind! Lets just get some money to buy the house with." Sakura said while taking out her wallet. Naruto did the same thing. "Alright Naruto, give me your money and well buy this house."

They walked up to the house and rang the doorbell. A kind lady answered the door.

"Well, well! Are you youngsters here to buy this house or to throw toilet paper at it?" The old lady asked.

"Uhhh… people throw toilet paper at this house?" Sakura asked.

"Why yes they do dear. They know that I cant do anything about it because im so old." The old lady answered.

"Then when I buy this house, Ill teach those bas…… errrr….. meanies a lesson!" Naruto proclaimed.

"Ok. Heres the money. Well be back tomarrow with all of his stuff." Sakura said.

"Wait! You mean that your not together?" The old hag asked.

"No maam. Where only 17. Usually a ninja gets married when they are done with their ninja career." Sakura explained while Naruto was poking her. "Naruto! Stop that!"

"Sorry Sakura. You where getting kinda boring." Naruto apologized.

They paid the old lady the money and went back to Sakuras house.

"Also Naruto, your neighbor is Shikamaru, and on the other side is Chouji. Beside me is Kiba and Hinata." Sakura said.

"Yeah! Shikamaru, Kiba, and Chouji are my best friends!" Naruto said excitedly.

"Wait just a minute! I thought you said that you didn't have any friends!" Sakura pointed out.

"That was in my childhood. We got to know each other when we were searching for Sas…… errrr……. When we were in the chuunin exam!" Naruto finished.

"Oh. That's nice! At least you have some people to talk to!" Sakura said.

"Yup!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Im getting kinda tired Sakura. Do you think that I can have a nap over at your house?" Naruto asked.

"Okay. Ill wake you up in three hours." Sakura said.

A/N: Well, that's the end of chapter 3. sadly, my updating will be much slower unless I happen to get ungrounded. And heres a sneak preview at next chapter. Let me know if you got what it is.

N a r u t o w e n t t o h a n g o u t w I t h s h I k a m a r u a n d t h e o t h e r s. b u t w a I t! w h a t s t h I s? I s t h a t t e n t e n a n d n e j I k I s s I n g u n d e r a t r e e? a n d w h y d o e s n a r u t o g e t c a l l e d d o w n t o t s u n a d e s o f f I c e ? I s I t b e c a u s e s o m e o n e h e k n o w s I s a m I s s I n g n I n?

Reviews and constructive criticism is always appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, what can I say, sometimes life just sucks. Blah blah blah. Forget all of the crap I usually say and without further adu, Another chapter of A NaruSaku Novelization. Wait, I musnt rush myself. I forgot to reply to my reviewers.

Full-metal-sousuke: Im glad you think that its good. I want to try and make this a long story, so they will probably hook up quite a bit later unless I run out of ideas. And Its so hard to not misbehave in my classes because im over on one side, laughing and talking, and she blames another person.

ShadowKitsune67: Hooray! I thought about him saying bastard, but then it wouldn't fit in with what Im going to say in this chapter. Well just wait and see.

Endless Snow: Thank you for the compliment! They are my favorite pairings too.

And NOW! Without further adu, Chapter 3. Wait! I forgot something…….. Just kidding!

Chapter 4: Hospitalized

In Narutos dream.

"_What the! Where am I" Naruto asked._

"_Your in yourself kit."_

"_Who said that?" Naruto asked._

"_Me Kit. It's the Kyuubi. Don't you remember, the nine tailed fox? The one that destroyed your town 16 years ago?"_

"_Uhhhhhhh……. Oh yeah! Now I remember! The fourth hokage sealed you inside of me!" Naruto exclaimed._

"_Yes, that's right kit. Im here to tell you something important. If you keep acting stupid, you wont unlock your clans power." Kyuubi explained._

"_My…. Clans power?" Naruto said._

"_Yes. Anyways, its time for you to wake up kit." Kyuubi faded off._

"_Wait! How do I unlock this power?" Naruto yelled._

"_Find out yourself! And just don't act stupid anymore kit!" Kyuubi vanished._

End of narutos dream.

Naruto woke up with a startle, and shook his head. "Wow, what a weird dream. Oh well, its only a dream." He saw Sakura sleeping beside the bed, on a chair, with her head rested on the bed. "Sakura? Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

Sakura looked up with red puffy eyes, and hugged him. "Oh my god Naruto! I thought you were dead! When I went to wake you up, you were still asleep. I then took you to the hospital because your heartbeat was faint. All of the doctors said that you were a goner, but I didn't believe them. Ive been at your side ever since."

"Sakura? How long have I been out?" Naruto asked.

"Three weeks." Sakura replied.

"Three weeks! Holy crap! What all have I missed Sakura?" Naruto yelled.

"I don't know. I told you that in my free time, ive been beside your bed." Sakura said.

"What about your parents? Arent they mad at you for staying away from them?" Naruto questioned.

"I told them what happened and they let me go." Sakura answered.

"Oh." Naruto turned around and found flowers and cards all saying get well soon. He picked on up and opened it. Dear Naruto, I hope you get well soon. All of team 9 wants you to get better. Hinata. Naruto smiled to himself and got up.

"where are you going Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"Im going to get some fresh air. And some excersice. Being locked up in here can make it so i wont be in shape!" Naruto replied. Naruto signed out of the hospital and sat on a bench in the park. He saw some kids laughing and playing tag. He sighed and wished that his life could have been like that. He felt something warm sit next to him. "H-hi Hinata!"

"Hello Naruto-kun! I heard that you were in the hospital and i was really worried about you! How are you feeling?" hinata asked.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Im doing fine! Ill be able to do everything that i normally do now!" Right as Naruto stood up, his stomach rumbled. "Heh heh... guess its time for lunch!" Naruto turned around and headed for the Ichiraku. Hinata followed him. "I-Im also h-hungry Naruto-kun! W-why dont we g-go ummmmm... toge-together?" Hinata said while a blush was slowly creeping up on her face.

"Okay Hinata-chan!" Naruto said while pumping his fist into the air. They headed to the Ramen stand with Naruto drooling at the mouth. "Well, if it isnt my favorite Naruto! How are you doing boy! I heard that you were in the hospital and we became really worried!" The owner of Ichiraku said. "Well, ive had worse injuries than what happened!" Naruto replied. "Anyways, id like one Miso ramen and what would you like Hinata-chan?"

"I-ill take the same as y-y-you" Hinata said while poking her fingers together. "Alright then! Make that two Miso ramen and make it quick old man! Im hungry!" Naruto said while patting his stomach. Their ramen was served and they ate it quickly. Or should I say, Naruto ate it quickly, bowl after bowl. Eventually, Hinata finished her first and Naruto was on his ninth. He let out a burp and sighed. "Whats the bill old man?" Naruto questioned the owner. "Well, afer everything you ate, Id have to say 68 yen."

"WHAT!" Naruto yelled. The old man held up his hand and Naruto quieted down. "But since you are such a good customer, it will only be 14 yen." Naruto stood up and pulled out his wallet. He blushed. "Uhhhh... Hinata -chan? Do you happen to have any cash on you?" Naruto asked while going through every pocket in his wallet. "Dont w-worry about it N-naruto-kun, Ill pay f-for it." Hinata said while putting the money on the table. "Thanks Hinata-chan! Your a real life saver!" Naruto said while patting her back. "Anyways, I gott a roll! Its been mice hanging out with you Hinata-chan! See ya later!" Naruto said while waving.

A/N: This chapter has been a pain in the ass to write. Ive had writers block, when i knew what to put, i get grounded and forget it. anyways, sorry for the long peroid of time for my update. Ive had baseball and a band camp and a bunch of other things that you guys dont want to hear about. Anyways, Isorta hate my summary, so if any of you think you have a better summary, please let me know.


	5. Chapter 5

Well, heres chapter 5! I hope you guys like it! But first, to respond to my reviewers!

full-metal-sousuke: I dont really want to rush things. Im trying to reach 100000 words mark. But odds are, something else will come up and I will have to abandon my story. The reason why I didnt have Sakura jump into Narutos chest is because im going to try and have Hinata and Sakura battle each other or something like that in order to win Narutos love. And the reason why Sakura didnt go with Naruto is I wanted Naruto to meet Hinata and see how things would work out from there.

dbzgtfan2004: Thank you. There should be more Naruto and Sakura fics out there.

The-Fei: Naruto hardly has any money to start off with. And this is a long time ago, so they wouldnt have produced as much money as they have today. Like 100 years ago, 50 dollars would be like 1000 bucks.

orrin glen: Im trying to write a long story, so it probably wont be fast paced unless I run out of ideas.

The King Of Theives: Thats good that I have your favorite couples. Ill try to slow it down a bit. The reason why Naruto showed no emotion is that a shinobi must not show emotion.

And now chapter 5!

chapter 5: The Mission

Naruto ran down the street and into Sakuras house. "HELLO? IS ANYBODY HERE?" Naruto yelled out loud. There was no answer. He ran down the road, knocking over some people in his way, and barged into the Hogakes office. The lady behind the counter noticed him. "Hello! Im afraid that the Hogake is busy training at the moment. Please come back in a few hours." She said. Naruto ignored her and continued up the stairs and into Tsunades office. He saw Sakura and Tsunade sparring. Normally he would have asked if he could have joined in, but instead he asked, "Hey Sakura! Do you have 14 yen handy? I owe Hinata some money!" Naruto asked. Sakura stared at him. "Cant you see that im in the middle of training? Oh whatever! Here! Take it and go!" Naruto mumbled his thanks and left the Hogakes office. Before he was able to make his escape, Tsunade called him over. "Come back here in a few hours. Theres something I want to talk to you about." Tsunade then turned to Sakura and said, "Now, where were we? Ah yes!" Tsunade punched Sakura. Naruto turned around and left.

He then walked through the park, noticing Shikamaru and Ino holding hands and having a picnic. He sniggered to hisself. That would be a sight to remember. He made a mental note to blackmail Shikamaru when he starts lecturing Naruto about how stupid he is.

He made an immediate left and entered the lawn of the Hyuuga main house. He knocked on the door. Hinata answered and said, "H-hello Naruto-k-kun! Why are you h-here?" Naruto fished out his wallet and handed her the 14 yen. "I owe you this for paying at the Ichiraku." Naruto said. "O-oh! Well, thats o-okay. I was just g-glad that I could s-spend time w-with you!" Hinata said while blushing. Naruto, not knowing to the full extent of what she meant, answered, "Im glad I was able to spend time with you too Hinata-chan! Anyways, the old hag wanted me down at her office. So I guess Ill see you around!" Naruto waved, spun around, and left the lawn.

Naruto walked down the streets of Konoha, nodding in acknowledgement of all those that see him as a human and not as a demon. He entered the Hogakes tower and climbed the stairs. While he was climbing the stairs, he met up with Neji. "What do you want?" Neji asked naruto in a cold voice. "What? Cant I talk to any of my friends nowadays?" Naruto asked sheepishly. Neji shrugged and muttered a "whatever." Then, in a clearer voice, he said, "What are you doing here anyways Naruto?" Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "Old granny Tsunade wanted to talk to me about something! Althought Im kinda wondering what it is that she wants." Naruto replied. "Why are you here?" Neji cast his eyes down, something that was really unlike him. "Apperantly, someone you know has become a missing nin and I must go out and retrieve him." Naruto gasped. "Who?"

"Its your sensei, Kakashi." Naruto took a step backwards. "No, Kakashi is loyal to Konoha! He would never do that!"

"Fine then! Dont believe me! Feel free to ask Tsunade if you want to. All i know is that he is a missing nin and that is that. Why do you think we havent seen him lately?" Neji explained.

"Actually, I couldnt see him because... ah, never mind. Anyways, Im going to see what obaa-chan wants. Later Neji!" Naruto said while shaking his head. He finished his climb up the stairs and entered Tsunades office. Tsunade quickly stuffed something in one of her drawers in her desk. Naruto sighed. "Drinking again, are we?"

"N-no! Why would you think hiccup something like that? SHIZUNE! GET UP hiccup HERE!" Tsunade yelled down the stairs. Shizune entered. "Yes hogake-sama? You called?"

"Yes, that hiccup right. Tell Naruto what his mission hiccup is for me, would you?" Tsunade asked, drowsi ess evidently in her voice.

Shizune turned to Naruto. "Well, your sensei, Kakashi, has gone missing, and we assume he has become a missing nin." She pulled out a packet labeled 'Kakashi' and gave it to Naruto. "Look through this packet to find out all the info you will need." Shizune finished. She grabbed Tsunades arm. Tsunade was laughing in the air. "um, I think ill go now." Naruto said, taking his leave.

Naruto headed to Sakuras house, opening the door. Sakura was there at the counter, holding a form in her hands. She heard his footsteps. "Good news Naruto! You move into your house tomarrow!"

"Thats great Sakura!" Naruto exclaimed. Sakura handed him the form. "Whats this?" Naruto asked while staring at the parchment. "Its your deed to the house. Dont lose." Sakura said.

"Thanks!" Naruto walked off, and flopped onto the couch. Time to open up his folder and examine what was inside of it.

(stuff thats in folder)

This is an S-class mission. The contents are not to be shared with anyone except the following: Shikamaru Nara, Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki,Rock Lee, Chouji (forgot last name!) Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburam. They all have the same mission as you and will be cooperating with your leader, Naruto Uzumaki. Your objective is to find and return the copy cat ninja, Kakashi. We have heard of whearabouts from spys that he was last seen in the village hidden in the sound. You will head out there at dawn tomarrow. Bring whatever is necessary for your survival.

Naruto shut the folder and got out his sleeping bag. He would have to wake up before dawn and move his stuff in to his new house. He flopped down. Sakura called over to him. "Going to sleep so soon?"

"Yeah. Im going to get some early excersise tomarrow!" Naruto lied. He put his head down and closed his eyes.

A/N: Yet another chapter of A NaruSaku Novelization done! I hope you guys like this chapter! And im so sorry about the delay in my last chapter in updating. ive been in forum mode.


End file.
